villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nocturna (The 7D)
Nocturna is the main antagonist of Season 2 of The 7D episode "In Yer Dreams, Pal". She is a dark sorceress who spreads eternal night across Jollywood. Nocturna is rumored to live in the Land of Nod, according to Doc's encyclopedia. She was voiced by Amy Sedaris. Physical Appearance During the 7D's first encounter, Nocturna takes the form of an octopus. However, when she fell asleep, she is a sorceress with blue skin and black hair. However, during the ambush when escaping her lair, Nocturna has the wings of a dragon, but when arriving Jollywood, Nocturna takes the complete form of a dragon. Personality Nocturna is very hateful and despicable in having to keep two Jollywood guardians Sunny and Sandy as her prisoners. After the 7D rescue them, she tried to eat them during the escape. However, when they reach Jollywood, Nocturna eventually was notorious in spreading eternal night towards the kingdom. Role in the series In Yer Dreams, Pal In the Land of Nod, the newscaster named Wee Willie Winkie interrupted the 7D's dreams that Sandy the Sandman was captured by Nocturna on live camera. It is revealed that Nocturna has captured two important guardians to Jollywood: Sandy the Sandman and Sunny the Morning Sprite. Nocturna is eventually notorious for having to keep Sandy the Sandman and Sunny the Morning Sprite in a spider web in her lair. When the 7D try to enter her lair, she ejects them out; however, when the 7D re-enter again, they get ambushed by Nocturna with one of her tentacles. She tells them why she kept Sunny and Sandy in her web, which realizes that she can spread eternal night, so they prevent them from bringing dreams and dawn towards Jollywood. Later, the 7D thought of a plan to rescue Sunny and Sandy without being detected. Happy tried putting him to sleep with his guitar, this plan didn't work. Doc read his encyclopedia, which made Nocturna bored and revert to her sorceress form and put her to sleep. After the 7D rescued Sandy and Sunny from her lair and escaped from it, Nocturna managed to wake up and chase after the 7D, prompting them to return Sandy and Sunny back to her lair. While Happy, Doc, Sneezey, Bashful, and Dopey try to return to Jollywood, Nocturna tried to eat them as Grumpy and Sneezy taunted them, which resulted him to turn against them. Nocturna thought to herself about seeing mythical creatures and made a plan to destroy them. Sleepy and Grumpy did a pillow fight, stunning her and preventing her from reaching Jollywood. As Sunny brought sunlight to Jollywood, the plan was disrupted by Nocturna when the citizens of Jollywood are having a breakfast feast. Sunny popped through the dark clouds and placed sunlight on Jollywood again. Nocturna is defeated by the sunlight, retreating back to the Land of Nod and never to spread nightmares ever again. Quotes External links * Nocturna at the 7D Wiki. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Categories Needed